Daily Dirt
The''' Daily Dirt 'is a fictional '''newspaper '''that serves as an advertising area for players. The Daily Dirt can accessed immediately after the tutorial by clicking on the mailbox. The newspaper's front always has a covering story about the ''Origin Debate ("Who came first, the chicken or the egg?"), which can be seen by turning the page of the newspaper. Advertising 'Advertising '''in the newspaper is a way of ensuring an item's availability for sale is seen by other players. A player can choose to advertise an item in the Daily Dirt whenever it is placed for sale in the roadside shop. The advertise option will be selected automatically if no items have been advertised within the past 5 minutes. Otherwise, the advertise option will be unavailable until 5 minutes have passed. A player can choose to pay a fee of one diamond to override the waiting period. A player who requires assistance will have an icon with an exclaimation mark (!) next to their image. Previously visited farms will be grayed out after the player has visited them. Strategy tips *Place items that are more certain to sell in the newspaper to get a lot of activity in your shop. The more people interested in the item, the more people who will come to your shop and potentially buy the other items you have for sale. *Advertise an unpopular item with a little discount and the people who will come for it will surely buy the popular item as well. That way you sell more items with the limited amount of free ads you get. *Advertise often. The Citizen Kane achievement counts every time you advertise. *Use the newspaper to find farms you want to follow. If a player is selling an item you know you'll need but can't or don't want to produce, follow them because they're likely to sell it again. *Produce Sugar Mill products and other time consuming items because they are quick sellers and are always in demand. *If you want to sell multiple stacks of one item, it can help if you place the stack with the advertisement at the end of your roadside shop. That way it's more likely that the stacks without advertisement will be sold first, while the advertisement will keep running in the Daily Dirt. Trivia *Every player gets a unique version of the Daily Dirt. *iPad and Andoid tablet players are able to see 54 ads in every newspaper. **Running Hay Day using ''BlueStacks (a program to run Android apps on a Windows PC, Macintosh computer or Windows tablet) will also display 54 ads in one paper. That number includes the system's Daily Deal. **Android phones display 34 advertisements in one paper. That number includes the system's Daily Deal. **Only 17 advertisements are displayed on iPhones and iPods. *The newspaper was apparently established in 1912 and is printed by SUPERCELL. *The cover reads "NEITHER SIDE GIVING GROUND! Tempers flare as the 'Origin Debate' drags on. 'This might as well drag on forever' commented the frustrated spokesman of the Poultry Alliance." The Lorem ipsum filler text follows afterwards in the column itself. Category:Sales Venues